Pryde and Wisdom in Triplicate
by LadieLazarus
Summary: In response to prompts from Sniperct: Rain, Sun, Moon. Sun is Rated M, but the other two are probably T at best.
1. Rain

Title: Pryde and Wisdom in Triplicate

Pryde and Wisdom in Triplicate: Rain, Sun, Moon

Rain

The first time she ever really sees London the way it's meant to be seen, she's with Pete. She's seen the rain in the United Kingdom before, of course, having lived in the lighthouse and on Muir Island, but she's never before seen it fall like it can only fall in the middle of London on a summer night.

It's the day after Dream Nails. They've decided that, since their reappearance on Muir will simply bring questions or, more likely, blatant interrogation, they should take another night, get a room, and truly learn to appreciate what is beginning. As a matter of fact, they had taken time to appreciate several times before venturing out for dinner.

Pete has taken it upon himself to show her London, even though she's been here multiple times. He insists that she's never really seen it, and they end up in some dismal, yet marvelous pub near Camden Lock. He's drinking pints and smoking too many cigarettes. She's drinking gin and tonics and for the first time, allowing herself to simply regard Pete—no… that's the wrong word. She's blatantly _checking him out_ without shame or premise. After all, he's doing the same to her, and through their easy banter and debate, she feels herself truly relaxing for the first time in ages.

After the pub, they go outside and decide to walk back to the hotel, rather than call a cab. They walk most of the way in easy silence, holding hands and looking around. Pete is smoking with his free hand and occasionally pointing something out to her. She notices, but doesn't comment, on the fact that, surprisingly like Kurt, Wisdom walks on the street side of the sidewalk. He has demonstrated, in fact, throughout the entire trip, subtle tricks that give her the impression that Pet e Wisdom is a bigger gentleman than anyone at Muir will ever believe. He paid her bar tab, for example, despite her protests that it was Brian's money anyway, and only looked mildly tempted to spend Braddock's cash. Yes, Pete was definitely surprising her.

However, the biggest surprise of the night comes, not from Wisdom, but from the sudden deluge of water that promptly begins to pour from the sky as soon as they make it a few blocks down the street. Kitty finds herself and her clothes instantly drenched. Pete grabs her hand and they leg it up the street until they are safely sheltered under an awning.

The rain picks up with a ferocity that London has developed over her existence. As Kitty watches, transfixed, despite Pete's grumbling and shaking of his now soaking trench coat, the rain actually begins to fall with such force that it's falling sideways. She thinks to herself that she's never seen anything so frighteningly powerful, and yet incredibly vulnerable as a London when it rains.

Pete takes her hand then, and she turns to look at the blue eyes that she's quickly falling in love with against her better judgment. He backs her against the front of the building and she lets him.

When he kisses her, she wraps an arm around his neck, and uses her other hand to grab a handful of his shirt and pull him to her, as if he needed the encouragement.

Pete stops kissing her, when he hears the rain slow, and pulls back to observe his handiwork. Kitty's lips are completely swollen and bruised and her eyes are slowly starting to dilate with feelings that he's pretty sure she didn't know she had until a mere day ago. He grabs her hand and pulls her down the block towards the hotel.

As she follows, flushing slightly despite her confident stride, he thinks to himself that he's never seen anything so frighteningly powerful, and yet incredibly vulnerable as Kitty Pryde. He knows, at this point, that he's a goner. What scares him is that he doesn't care.


	2. Sun

Sun

Sun

It's the sun on his skin that gets to her. When she wakes up in the morning, she can see it playing across the slim planes of his shoulders while he lies on his side next to her, and it goes straight to her heart. And, to be honest this morning, watching it play over the exposed expanse of wiry muscle and pale skin goes to several other parts of her anatomy. Parts that, until this all started last year, she wasn't really aware existed.

She knows that she's up too early for him, and that he won't take kindly to being awakened just yet. However, she's confident that she can do it without being on the receiving end of too large a tantrum.

She budges over so that she's pressed up against his back. He shifts in response, attempting to get more of her skin in contact with his own, without even realizing he's doing it. She wraps both of her arms around him from behind and pulls herself flush against him. He groans in his sleep and she wonders how much longer he'll remain asleep.

Shifting a bit more, she slides her right hand down his chest, stomach and over his hip. She smiles when the back of her hand brushes against him and she can feel him start to grow hard almost instantly. Pete groans louder this time, and his eyes flutter open.

"Morning." He grunts out, voice rusty from lack of use overnight. He rolls over and pulls Kitty to lie on his chest so that he can kiss her. She smiles into the kiss, and her grin grows even wider as he waits only a few moments before not-so-subtly attempts to shift her downward to press against his erection.

She quickly internally debates resisting before deciding that since she woke him up early, he should be rewarded for playing along with minimal grousing. She rolls her hips against him and is treated to another of those wonderful sounds he makes deep in his throat when he's entirely caught up in pure sensation. She's come to love that sound. But, there's one she likes even better.

Suddenly, she sits up, and he is momentarily surprised before he figures out what she's obviously intending to do. He grins at her apparent eagerness even as he regrets that this sudden shift means that she is, at the moment, no longer kissing him. She reaches back and positions herself as she has a thousand times before this. Sliding down onto him, she is rewarded with her favourite of his sounds even as she makes rather impressive one herself. She loves this. And obviously, he doesn't particularly object to it either.

There is no banter this morning. No casual ribbing or semi-serious teasing. There is only them. Sounds of sighs, grunts and moans fill their cozy little room. Sometimes it's like this, and Kitty loves it just as much as when they talk. Everything that Pete ever does with her is just as amazing as everything else.

By the time that she can feel him getting close, she's had one orgasm already and is rapidly approaching her second. She won't make it. She can sense it, but it doesn't bother her. He'll make it up to her later, and she'll let him.

Just then, he goes rigid beneath her and she watches his face as he comes apart for her. It's a great thrill for her, always has been, to know that she can do this to a man. And the fact that it's Pete, well that's just a bonus. A big bonus.

Collapsing down on top of him, sweating and exhausted. He brings one satisfied arm up to stroke her slick back, and she kisses him on the collarbone in that slack-jawed way that can only be accomplished post-coital. They lie there for a while, neither saying anything still, until finally, Pete just short of sleep, opens one blue eye and regards her carefully. "What was that about, luv? I mean, not that I'm complainin', but it were a bit random for so early in the morning." Kitty doesn't even move and he can sense that she's just as tired as he is now. He silently rejoices in the fact that he'll get a lie-in after all this morning.

"That, my dear," she pulls the sheet back up to cover them before they doze off for a bit longer, "that was the sun."


	3. Moon

Moon

Moon

He left. He had walked right out of Muir Island and hopped onto that boat. Now he was on his way to God knows where and she was alone. Alone in her room and crying on her bed like a—well, she _was _a teenager, technically, but this was one of the only times in her life that she'd ever felt like one.

How _could _he? How could he just pack it in like that and leave her as if she didn't matter to him. He'd just… abandoned her.

She hated him. She loved him. She hated him. Her mind continued on and endless spiral of pain. She cries until she thinks that she has used up all the fluid in her body. She just lies on the bed, unable to move or think while she just waits for the pain to stop. It doesn't seem like it ever will.

Several hours later, she feels like she's cried all she can. She sits up and, sniffling, turns on her electric kettle to make herself some tea without having to venture down to the kitchen. She doesn't want to risk running into anyone. Their looks of pity are something she just doesn't need right now. She waits for the kettle, and pours herself a cup of chai before settling down into her computer chair to try to do some work to take her mind off what feels like it must be a shattered soul.

She can see the moon through her window. It's huge and full and she thinks for a moment that it's unfair that something so beautiful can exist while she feels so empty and hollow. She hates it for one bitter moment, and then realizes that, since this same moon is currently over London as well, that it is, in a strange way, the last remaining tie to Pete Wisdom she has left.

The next day, Kitty installs blinds on her windows. She never opens them at night after that. No one bothers to ask why, and she wouldn't tell them if they did.


End file.
